The Stolen Heart
by ChesirePuppy
Summary: The only thing that can return the princess' stolen heart is the Prince's sweet kiss...." KahoxLen
1. The Lost Heart

" Tsukimori-kun….. ano…umm……I-I… like you… would you… mind dating me??"

" Yes, and if you can excuse me, Hino-san, I would like to practice some more."

"Y-yeah, go ahead…."

Tsukimori went off, leaving a very shocked, poor Kahoko Hino that now had tears in her cheeks.

What he doesn't know , is that there is a naughty fairy watching, who is a relative of Lili's.

Kahoko Hino then went home crying, sad and shocked of the direct rejection. Suddenly she saw something flying and bumps on her chest.

" KYAA! Itai!" She cried. But the one who did it- was nowhere to be seen.

" Sorry, Kahoko Hino! That's my naughty and devilish cousin Scarlet!"

" Who are you? Are you a – KYAA!!"

" What happen, Kahoko Hino? Did she- that Scarlet! No, I'm not a ghost! Just call me Lili. I'm a music fairy!"

Then, Kahoko went home, confused.

**THE NEXT DAY…….**

"…… so that's it….. My cousin Scarlet stole her heart and she forgot everything…… maybe memories of the concours."

" WHAT? She forget? Don't tell me she'd forget about …ME? Hihara-senpai asked, worried.

" She HAS forgotten. Not only you. ALL." Lili said in a sad tone.

"This is unacceptable…… what should we do to gain her memories back?" Ryoutaro asked.

" I'll try chasing Scarlet, to gave her heart back. It would probably take a long time. You guys should try reminding her! But ….. I should be saying this from the begginning. To stole a person 's heart, it would be very hard, even for a high class fairy. But, to stole a girl's broken heart, it's easy as turning your barehand! My conclusion is that she must have been rejected or something……. I don't know!"

" Rejected….. probably Tsukimori-kouhai!" Yunoki said.

" I don't want to deal with the Ice Prince now. It's still probably." Ryoutaro said.

" Now, let's find her!" Hihara gave an idea.

"OK!" The rest said in unison.

Lili had managed to somewhat show himself to the other concour participants and get a conversation, except with Tsukimori.

" Yo, Hino!"

" You're the soccer player next door, right?"

" Hino?"

" Where do you know my name? I don't even know you……"

" Kaho-chan! You don't remember? He's one of your close friends during the concours!" Nao asked.

" Concours….. oh! The School Music Competition? I don't remember watching it….."

"You JOINED, Hino!" Ryoutaro said, his worry coming true.

" Huh? Now that's a joke. Goodbye, Tsu-Who?"

" Tsuchiura." Ryoutaro answered, half-sad half-angry. Who had did this to her?

**MEANWHILE, IN THE PRACTICE ROOM... (LEN'S POV, his thoughts and flasbacks are _italicized_)**

_Hino-san... _

In Len's mind suddenly appear images of Kahoko. The last image was... the sobbing Kahoko from yesterday.

_That's yesterday afternoon..._

_What did I do to her..._

_Flashback_

_" Tsukimori-kun….. ano…umm……I-I… like you… would you… mind dating me??"_

_" Yes, and if you can excuse me, Hino-san, I would like to practice some more."  
_

_"Y-yeah, go ahead…."_

_End of Flashback_

Len suddenly feel like he's punched at his stomach.

_I'm such a bastard... saying that to a woman... especially her..._

_Is should go apologize to her..._

_She usually practice at the rooftop. I should wait there tomorrow afternoon..._

End of Chapter 1

--

**A/N : Finally my first chapter of a Fantasy fic! The characters are so perfect too... What do you think? I'm getting less reviews...**

**Please review this fic and my other fics...**

**Cheers, Chiya  
**


	2. Tsukimori is a man!

A/N: Hi-hi

**A/N: Hi-hi! Meet you again! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Ah, as a notice, I will italicize all thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Once again, enjoy!**

--

" To Hino Kahoko, class 2-2, please come to Kanazawa-sensei's office. We repeat…."

" Huh? Where the heck is that room?" Kahoko groaned, confused.

She then walked out of her class. She passed Ryoutaro.

" Hino! Are you called to the office too?"

" Umm… yeah! Ano… I don't know where is that room or… who is Kanazawa-sensei?"

" Kanazawa-sensei is the one in charge of the concours. Let me bring you there." Ryoutaro said, smiling.

" Ah, hai. Arigato, Tsu-who? Gomen ne! I can't seem to remember!

_Is it THAT hard to memorize my name? I'm getting sad, she can't even call me properly!_

" Call me Ryoutaro. It seem so hard for you to memorize my last name."

" Gomen ne, Ryoutaro-kun! I don't mean to do that….."

" It's okay. You got a strange amnesia anyways."

" Huh? ME? AMNESIA?"

" Better believe me. Ah, this is his room. "

_He's a very nice boy.. even thought I can't remember, I think we can be friends… or best friends…_

Kahoko opened the door. Ah, Hino, Tsuchiura! Come in! Inside were Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki, Fuyuumi, and…..Len!

_Who is he… Is he the popular music student, Tsukimori Len?My heart aches seing him…_

" Guys, you'll do a music concert. The main instrument is the violin. So I expect that Hino and Tsukimori will play well!" Kanazawa blurted out, ready for complains.

" ME? VIOLIN? WHAT IS THE CONNECTION BETWEEN ME AND THE VIOLIN?" Kahoko shouted, shock.

Len was SHOCK.

" Are you silly or joking, Hino? You PLAY!" Kanazawa said.

"Umm… how do you play it? They said I got an amnesia. I don't even recognize you, if

Ryoutaro-kun don't tell me!"

Len was even SHOCKER than ever. _Ryoutaro-kun? RYOUTARO-KUN? She just confessed to him TWO days ago. Now she called his rival by his given name? Len almost burst into tears and anger, if his manly pride doesn't stop him. Amnesia? Why nobody tells him? Everybody seems to know already. _

" Kanazawa-sensei,Kaho-chan's got an amnesia. Don't force her!" Hihara blurted out.

" We'll explain everything later." Yunoki said calmly.

" If only…. you would believe.." The sleepy Shimizu said in the middle of his dreams.

" Ok everyone, you may leave. But I, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Hihara, and Shimizu needs a talk."

" Fuyuumi too. She deserves to know. She's Kaho-chan's best friend!" Hihara added.

So that's it. Kaho and Len went outside.

" Hino-san…. Ano…sorry about the other day. I…. I like you too… Hino-san. I wouldn't mind… dating you." Len blurted out.

Len pinned Kaho to the wall. He kissed her. Passionately. The only thing is… Kaho, who is confused, pushed him.

PLAKK! Kahoko slapped him, not really hard, but hard enough to broke Len's heart.

" What are YOU doing, Tsukimori-san! I don't know you, and you kissed me? I'm not a plaything!"

_She… slapped me? After two day ago's confession? Tsukimori-san? Wasn't that way too formal?_

Suddenly, a ray of light covered Hino. She managed to get her memories back!

--

**A/N: I planned to end this story to end on the 3rd or the 4th chapter. **

**Now, I ask you guys. **

**Do you want it to be longer?**

**Or just 3 or 4 chapter?**

**Add a sequel?**

**CHOOSE, CHOOSE!! C'mon, It's up to you guys. I will NOT be updating this, until i get the best choice. I have to update my other fics, too!**

**Cheers, Chiya**


	3. Poor Len!

**A/N: **

**Hi! This is the 'Poor Len' episode. Enjoy!**

Hihara saw Hino and the light throught Kanazawa's window.

" Hey, what happened to Kaho-chan there?" He yelled. Everybody went out.

" Ah, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, and Kanazawa-sensei! Hi! " Kaho yelled, waving.

" Hino, your memory…." Ryoutaro said.

"Ah, it managed to get back… Kaho or Kaho-chan is alright. For letting me call you by your given name" Kahoko winked.

" Kaho-chan! You're not forgetting me, right?" Hihara senpai yelled happily.

"You're Hihara Kazuki senpai, the one playing the trumpet! How can I forget the senpai who is very silly?"

"Aah… that's mean….." Hihara yelled, then laughed.

" Sorry…. But I remembered everyone! There are…. 1,2,3,….. person who joined the concours. Huh, 7? You all including me adds up to 6. Who's the other one? Kanazawa-sensei? I thought it was only for student?"

" Hino-san…. it's not me, it's the fainting man over there." Kanazawa-sensei said pointing to Len.

Len _is_ fainting. Hino forget him. She remembered everyone except him.

" Who is he? I don't even know him, and he kissed me earlier!" Kahoko said, blushing.

" You're quite a man, Tsukimori." Tsuchiura said in the middle of his laughter.

_Is he mocking me?_ Len thought, his manly pride fainting.

" Ok, Hino, you remember what I said earlier?" Kanazawa said.

" Kanayan, do we have to really do it?" Hihara groaned.

" I'm playing the violin. Who's the other violin player? Ousaki- senpai?"

" That half dead man over there." Kanazawa-sensei said pointing to Len. Everybody laughed.

" Kaho, so you don't remember him?" Ryoutaro laughed.

" Nope. Only know his name…. if not mistaken is Tsu…. Tsukimori…Len?

" Yup. A hundred point!" Hihara said.

" Nee… Tsukimori-san, what are you doing over there, your face pale?"

" Hino, you don't remember me?"

" NOPE. Aah, you look even paler!"

" Kaho, ignore him. Let him deal with his condition himself. It's home time. Do you want to come with me?" Ryoutaro offered.

" Why not?"

" Want to stop on a near café? My treat!"

" Count me in!" Hihara exlaimed.

" Then it's your treat, Hihara-senpai. I only get a few thousand yen left." Ryoutaro said. Everybody laughed.

" Aah… he's mean, Kaho-chan!" Hihara-senpai groaned.

" It's ok, minna. It's my treat."

" NO! I'll pay!" Hihara and Tsuchiura exclaimed in unison.

" So let's go, everybody. Yunoki-senpai, Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, wanna join?" Kahoko offered.

" No, thank you , Hino-san. I've got a businness to do." Yunoki-senpai declined.

" I…. if it wouldn't be your burden." The shy Fuyuumi said.

" Same with me….."

" No, It' wouldn't. So, let's stop at the Sakura café?"

" AGREE!" Everybody exclaimed.

Then everybody went off.

**A/N: **

**I planned to end it on this chappie, but it's just too short. Some people wanted it long, so... **

**How's this chappie? Nice?**

**How do you want it to end? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
